Opposites Collide
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: What happens when a Madoka in a past timeline wishes to defeat her witch counterpart? RP-inspired oneshot


So short explanation.

Like my other PMMM fics, this is based off my Tumblr RPing. I got a Gretchen muse and decided to tack her onto Madoka's blog so she'd shut up. This is my in (RP) universe explanation.

I realize I completely used episode twelve toward the end of the first half, but I had no idea how else to pull it off. And I know the dialog between Madoka and Kyubey is clunky as well.

And that this doesn't make sense for actual canon, but things get really crazy in Tumblr RPing when you have 7+ of the same character running around. People also RP witches as sentient which is why Gretchen has a human form and stuff.

Also, my Madoka likes to bake. I don't know why, she just does.

I'm not sure why Gretchen is so batshit either, so don't ask.

But I hope you can enjoy this anyway.

* * *

Madoka stared down at Sayaka's grave, a cold wind stirring her hair lightly. The day had been a rough one, the service being heartfelt and genuine. She hadn't shed any tears as they had dried up quite a while ago. With Mami's death and Sayaka yelling at her in the rain a day or two before, her tears had dried up.

She and Kyouko had tried to turn Sayaka back to normal on a false hope and Kyubey's twisted words. It hadn't worked and Kyouko had been forced to defeat the witch. The redhead had spoken at Sayaka's funeral, much to the pink-haired girl's surprise. Nobody had understood what her connected to Sayaka was, but it had been a surprising heartfelt speech.

The teenager was jarred out of her thoughts, however, when a familiar white creature with long hears walked out from behind the headstone. "Kyubey." Madoka's voice was deadpan as she shifted her gaze down to him.

_Madoka_. He flicked his tail behind him as he crawled onto the top of the grave, letting it fall behind. _Do you wish to bring Miki Sayaka back?_ He tilted his head in mock curiosity and Madoka shook her head.

"I know what it means to be a Puella Magi now: defeat witches and spread hope, then die or become a witch and spread the despair that you got rid of..." Madoka would have started crying if she ahd been able to, but the tears wouldn't come; the drizzle pouring down replaced them, though.

_Don't be so sad, Madoka; your friend's sacrifice helped the universe!_ Kyubey gave Madoka a bright look like the one he had when he had first asked her and Sayaka to contract, but she wasn't fooled. The girl doubted the creature's words; he had lied to them about the witches, so why should she believe him now?

Almost as if sensing it, he added, _I didn't lie; you simply didn't ask. To my kind, there is no such thing. _

"You still tricked us!" She balled her hand into a fist, the rain beginning to pick up a bit.

_You didn't ask_, Kyubey repeated, his unchanging gaze still focused on her. She bit back a retort, knowing it would have no effect on him.

Silence fell for several minutes while Madoka stared at him, her thoughts running a million miles an hour; they screeched to a halt, though, and she blinked. Maybe...she could still become a Magi and protect people, but escape the fate of becoming a witch.

"Kyubey, what can I wish for?"

_Anything. The amount of karma you have accumulated will make anything possible._ The creature cocked his head to the side as if wondering what she were thinking.

The girl took a deep breath and looked at him with resolution in her eyes. "I wish to meet and destroy my witch!"

Kyubey blinked and his eyes widened. _You're violating the laws of causality!_

"I don't care!" she said as she began to glow as did Kyubey's eyes. I want to help fight the despair in this world! I can't if I become a witch!"

_But you'll be erased from existence...!_ Madoka didn't hear Kyubey's words as a girl that looked like her but with black ribbons and a black dress appeared before her. The girl gripped the rose branch bow and held it to the smiling double, then released. The other her disappeared as did she, nothing but a sparkle of pink marking where Madoka had once stood...

_In another timeline..._

Madoka smiled and hummed as she walked along the sidewalk, a plastic grocery bag hanging from her hand. She had just finished hopping and was heading home; she had run out of sugar for cookies and had needed to get some more. It was frigid out, but she paid the cold no heed; her mind was focused on the smell of backing chocolate chip cookies that she could almost taste.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home!" the pink haired girl called out as she took her coat and shoes off, but received no answer. She heard low voices in the living room, muted and aggravated. It sounded like her parents...

She dropped the bag in the kitchen and went to the source, finding her parents arguing. They stopped, though, when Madoka walked in. The girl tilted her head as her mother let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Madoka! We didn't expect you to be home so soon..." Junko said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Mama, Papa, why were you arguing...?" Madoka held her hands in front of her face, hoping that it was nothing big.

"Ah, um, well..." Tomohisa mirrored Junko's movements, gasping when a streak of pink and black passed by,. Madoka let out a cry of surprise when someone threw their arms around her neck and they let out a squeal of happiness. Madoka look at the figure and gasped, her eyes widening.

The girl hugging her looked exactly like she did except that she wore a black dress with matching ribbons. Did she have a long lost twin sister?!

Junko let out another nervous chuckle. "Madoka, meet your sister, Gretchen... We, uh, put her up for adoption when we knew we couldn't take care of her... A couple from America adopted her... They died recently and she had nowhere else to go..."

"...Oh." Madoka really didn't know what to say to that. Her parents had lied to her all her life...

"Oh, Madoka! We're going to be best friends; I just know it! You can help me bring people to salvation and..." Gretchen let out a loud gasp and stepped back a bit. "Oh dear! You're not contracted! We need to find Kyubey right away so you can contract and truly find salvation! But wait... I'm your witch... Wouldn't that mean you would turn into me...?" A look of deep thought crossed Gretchen's face as Junk cleared her throat, causing both girls to look at her.

"Hey, Gretchen, why don't you go get settled in Madoka's room?" The woman smiled and Gretchen sighed but nodded as she picked up her suitcase, heading up the stairs. Junko moved in closer to Madoka, whispering in her ear. "As you can tell, she's a bit...strange. Apparently, she's always been like this, going on about contracts and salvation and whatnot... Just humor her..."

Gretchen was speaking the truth about contracts, but of course nobody would knwo about them. She would have to be careful around her 'sister.' But what did she mean by she was her witch...? Unless... Madoka bit back a cry; Magi became the very witches they hunted!

"Madoka?" Junko waved her hand in front of her face, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, mama; just thinking about how this will change things..." Madoka trailed off, biting her lip. "I'll go help her get settled!" With that, she dismissed herself and headed up to her room, afraid now what having her own witch in her life would mean...


End file.
